


Just Roll With It

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Reader has a vagina, Reader on top, Simultaneous Orgasm, dom reader, nothing else described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: G disrupts your private relaxation time with a surprise. Lucky thing you know how to improvise.





	Just Roll With It

This… is not what you set out. Your eye twitched at the large bomber jacket thrown haphazardly on the sink. Steam rose off of your skin as you wrung out your hair in your hands. You just wanted a nice, relaxing shower, followed by snuggling up in front of a movie with a comfy set of pyjamas. It was your Friday, after all: you deserve it. But, apparently, that’s not in the cards for you. You picked the jacket off of the counter and inspected it closely. It was heavier than you expected, but the worn leather also felt surprisingly soft and supple in your fingers. Your fingers traced the embossed design on the sleeve: a menacing Gaster Blaster against a red background. The smell of nicotine and pine wafted in your nostrils, no doubt reminiscent of his old home under the mountain. You pulled the jacket closer in your arms as you drank in the scent, feeling those fond, sugary feelings set in. 

Does it fit? Your arms slid through his sleeves nicely as you put it on, the soft cotton lining soothing on your skin. You dropped your towel and looked in the mirror. Huh. It actually looked pretty good on you. You stuffed your hands in the pockets and posed, your torso a sleek stripe of skin framed nicely by solid black. Well, you shouldn't stay here, forever. Satisfied, you walked into the hall. A small static sound could be heard the closer you got to your bedroom, accompanied by a familiar soundtrack and the sound of people talking to one another in rehearsed dialogue. You smiled wryly; not only does he take your clothes, but now he's making himself at home and watching one of your favorite shows. You swung open the door to a familiar skeleton lying upside down on the bed, his head hanging off of your mattress as the flicker of the tv screen illuminated his face. You cleared your throat, grabbing his attention, and his eyes flitted from the tv screen to your form with a certain eager twinkle.

“Well now,” he remarked, feigning surprise as he clicked the tv off. G rolled over and sat his chin in the palm of his hand, an unlit cigarette hanging cheekily from his teeth. A’int that a sight to see.” He crooked a finger towards you and beckoned. “Turn on the light, Sweetheart, and let me have a look at ya.” You raised your eyebrows with a skeptical glance as you flipped the light switch, sauntering forward while G sat up at the edge of the bed.

You walked up close between his legs and bumped your knee against the inside of his thigh, pushing them apart to expose the bulge straining against his jeans. You never got tired of that, of seeing how your body affected him. Your thumb caressed the deep gash that ran down his right eye to split at the corner of his mouth. “Is this your way of asking for sex, G? I’ve never known you for being so roundabout.” 

G chortled and pulled you closer into him. His hands parted the drape of his jacket as they wandered over your stomach and up your back. “Just having fun, Sweetheart, you know me. Besides, I’ve got to admit… seeing you in that jacket is  _ really _ doing it for me.” Your palm slid over the crack reaching over G’s skull and paid close attention to the vague blush of yellow on his bones. You wanted to hear more. You pushed G lightly onto the mattress with a soft thud and climbed on, stranding his hips. You held him down by the shoulders and leaned in, your tongue sliding between his teeth for a brief moment before coming back up. You took a moment to adjust the cigarette hanging from your smirking lips. 

“Fuck, that's kinda hot,” he hissed under his breath, his eyes wide as he took you in, reclining unabashedly in his lap. You grinned ever wider as you felt a very distinct boner forming between his legs, pressing firmly against his jeans to rub against your clit.

“I thought you'd like that,” you remarked as you looked down at his positively glowing expression as you felt the rough denim fabric of his jeans press against your clit. G huffed subtly and pushed his hips up into you, amplifying the friction between both of your legs. Your hips rolled over his crotch, and your breathing became labored as you slowly ground yourself into his cock. You could feel him getting harder and harder through the fabric, his dick twitching as it strained against his pants. His hands latched around your thighs, and you felt him pull subtly. You got the message, he wanted you to get off so he could free his erection.

“Someone’s eager,” you hummed around his cigarette, tasting the particular notes that hit your tongue. G huffed a quick affirmation, his breath catching and his grip shifting downwards as you caught on a particularly sensitive spot on his dick. “Don’t be in such a hurry, G. We’re getting there,” you assured him. You caught the moan in your throat from the intense pressure of your clit, the sensation starting to get uncomfortably rough on your bare mound. You took his unlit cigarette from your lips and flicked it over to the nightstand; you were likely to lose it, anyway. “I just need you to take care of me a bit, first.” G gave a small pant and a nod. You peeled his hands off of your thighs and crawled up his body, so that your hips swayed over his face. With a hungry moan, he reached up and pulled you down, his tongue slithering around your inner lips with care. You made no efforts to hide your own moan of pleasure as you arched your back and pressed against his jaw. His mouth burrowed into you and spread you apart as his tongue darted around your clit, stimulating and lubricating your tender flesh while staying away from your center as he worked up your arousal. 

G groaned loudly, sending small vibrations through your system as you felt his hips shift behind you subtly. “Do you need a little something, too, G?,” you asked breathlessly as you felt his affirmation travel through your nerves. You chuckled, pleased that he bothered to ask you permission on that one, given the liberties he’s already taken, so far. “Haha, go ahead.” One of his hands immediately left the backside of your thigh and pulled at the buckle of his belt with a rattle. You felt his hips buck as he shimmied his pants down his femurs.”But, you can’t cum, yet,” you interjected just as his palm grazed the shaft of his dick, making him freeze.  “Understood, G?” A low grumble made your insides clamp up as you doubled over from the sudden stimulation. “G-good boy,” you stuttered. You felt G smile puckishly as he started to suck at your clit and you heard the slow, wet sound of his hand dragging along his shaft, twisting his wrist as he worked up and down. In a moment, your hands latched onto the sides of G’s skull, moaning loudly from the way you felt his breath hitch and sigh with the stimulation on his cock. His tongue slid neatly between your lips and curled into you as it pushed in and out, swirling around your walls every couple of thrusts, drawing out every drop of your juices.

Your chest heaved and your eyes clamped shut to contain the building heat forming in your gut. You bit your lip to halt the whimpers threatening to take hold of you, while G squirmed under you, his fingers digging into the back of your thigh. He slurped and moaned loudly under you, his mind split between your pleasure and his expert ministrations on his own cock. His thumb skirted over his tip every other every wet, furious stroke, smearing precum over his dick and bucking into his hand due to the overstimulation. You sighed and rode him eagerly as you felt his mouth probe and explore your sex. Your eyes glazed over and you moaned softly as he licked and sucked at your clit. His tongue swirled around your sensitive bean between sucks, and flicked his tongue up and down, making your knees shudder as you rode his face. Your orgasm snuck up on you, the pressure inside of you threatening to burst by the time you realized it, and your muscles clamped down to try and contain it.

“Shit! Sh-Stop, that’s enough,” you commanded, and G collapsed beneath you with a sigh. You swung your leg over to the side and sat on your knees, looking down as G lifted himself off of his back, wiping his chin off against his sleeve. He flashed you an exhausted grin and hummed deeply in his throat. His cheekbones still glowed with a vibrant yellow flush while his erection stood at attention in his lap, twitching and throbbing as his hand continued to lazily stroke it around the base. Your sex ached and your mouth watered at the sight of the precum continuing to leak from the tip. “Nicely done, G,” you purred as you wrapped your hand around it languidly, teasing him in little strokes. “Ready to come with me, Baby?”

“Hell, yeah, Sweetheart. But, uh, let’s take that off, yeah?” G reached up and brushed under the shoulder of his jacket, keeping up a small smile, to try and hide the note of unrest that flickered in his eyes. You pulled his jacket back onto your shoulder and pushed G back down with a smile. You swung your leg over and lowered your weight down over his his lap, pressing your hands into his shoulders before he could get up.

“I think I’ll keep it on,” you taunted as you straightened his leather jacket with a flourish. “After all, I think it’s ‘doing it’ for me, too.” You hummed contentedly and leaned forward, reaching down between your legs to take hold of his cock, keeping intense eye contact all the while. “I can see why I never see you without this thing.”

G let out a small laugh, which transitioned into a shuddering gasp as you lowered yourself onto him. “You… you minx,” he wheezed. You chuckled in response, reclining back to shift your weight on his femurs to rolling your hips together. You cussed blissfully under your breath as you felt him buck his hips under your weight, his cock burrowing deeper into you and making your walls tense. 

“God… damn, I love riding that cock of yours, G… So damn good.” With a groan, G’s palms gripped your thighs as tight as a vise; the holes in his palms prominent on your skin. You looked down at G’s face, all scrunched up and tense, his features flushed with wanting, and you smiled eagerly. “So hot,” you mumbled, reaching a hand down to trace the side of his skull. You jumped slightly as. G’s hand grasped your hand tightly and kept it to his face while you continued to ride him. Your body shuddered violently when you felt something warm and slimy wrap around your fore fingers and pull them into G’s mouth. G hummed and moaned around your fingers as he gave them a long suck.

“G, don't tease me,” you whined. “Not when I’m so close…” He didn't respond, his tongue instead ran along the underside of your fingers and pushed them slightly apart, making your cheeks flare as he licked between them. He eased the force of his thrusts and slid his cock between your thighs with long strokes. You let out a low moan as he hit you at new angles, his cock rubbing against your brutalized walls. But, as sexy as this was, you’d never get off to something so slow and gentle. You needed more from him. So much more. “I said stop,” you commanded as you withdrew your fingers, which tingled with heat. G stilled his hips and

“Just having some extra fun, Sweetheart; no harm meant.” G cracked a grin as he pulled himself into your throbbing puss, and your eyes fluttered as his cock skimmed your g spot. “Forgive me?”

“On one condition.” You snatched his hand and forced it between your thighs, positioning his thumb over your clit. “Make me cum. Right now.” 

Before you got the chance to even move your hips, G pressed in his thumb at the base of your nub, making you twitch and spasm in his lap. His pelvis slammed into you, his hands holding on to the curves where your legs and hips met, his thumbs fondling and flicking your clit in expert fashion. “Fuck, just  _ feel _ that,” G groaned as your walls fluttered around him. “Geesus, babe.” You paid no mind to respond to his moans of pleasure, way too focused on the way your body jerked and spasmed under his touch, your nerves firing like wildfire as they were stimulated on both fronts, G’s cock and fingers delving into your most sensitive areas, building back the unyielding pressure in your gut. Your skin felt slick with sweat and your thighs tensed up to the point that they started to cramp up.

“Yes,” you panted desperately, over and over under your breath between thrusts, your hands in a white knuckle grip on his ribs. “Yes, yes, yes, yeah… Ah! AH, YESSS!!” You let out a loud cry of release as your orgasm unleashed and unfurled, and G groaned under you and tensed his hips, his cock throbbing as he unloaded inside of you. Your grip on G’s ribs slowly relaxed and you slumped forward in his lap. G’s hands rubbed the sides of your thighs lovingly with wheezing gasps of air, his cock shuddering inside your core with subtle aftershocks.

G murmured your name and rested his palms on yours, his fingers wet and sticky as he lazily gripped your hands. “That was amazing, Sweetheart; remind me to pop by more often!”

“Trying to keep me on my toes?” G grunted as you lifted yourself off of his lap with a snicker and stood at the bedside. 

“Something like that,” G mumbled as he tugged his jeans back on before walking towards you. You combed your fingers through your hair, still damp from your earlier shower, and wondered vaguely if you had enough hot water for another rinse-off. Probably not. G’s skull dipped into the crook of your neck and you hummed as he suckled at your skin. “Wanted to see if I could catch you off guard, tonight. It's been awhile since I've been able to get you all flustered.”

“Is that what spurred this impromptu visit?,” you asked. “You wanted to throw me off my game?” You craned your neck and allowed him more space to nibble on. That explains why he took your clothes like some juvenile delinquent. “You know, if you wanted to take the lead, tonight, G, you could've just asked. Not like I would've said no.”

G drummed his fingers on your waist and hummed reflectively. You could feel the coarse fabric of his jeans brush against the back of your calves.“Eh. Maybe next time. While the view from the top is amazing…” He paused, and you grinned. You could practically see him winking cheekily on your shoulder. “You know I prefer it when someone else calls the shots.” G nibbled behind your ear suggestively, making you blush and push your palm into his face with a shy grin.

“In other words, you chickened out.”

“Whaaat, c’mon!” G spun you around against his chest and smiled. “Don't be like that! I did not just ‘chicken out’!”

You raised your eyebrows and shrugged. “If you say so.” You looked over his shoulder at the TV against the wall. “So, do you want to stay the night? I’ve got some new movies for us to watch.”

“Hey! Don't change the subject! I didn't chicken out, dammit!”

“Of course not. Whatever you say, G.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below and let me know what you think of this piece!
> 
> If you would like to request a piece from me, reader insert or shipping focused, feel free to message me or send me an ask at arixese.tumblr.com.


End file.
